Season One
The first season of Element Wars ''began airing on June 5, 2011 as the serie's premiere, and ended on February 24, 2012 with the season two-part finale. This season has introduced most of the main and recurring characters of the series, as well as showcasing the main sets and concepts. With that, the season also brought up several question and mysteries who were yet to be solved, and left a few unexplored characters and events. Season Summary Adam O'Connell is an average 18-years-old teenager from New York. While he's on a parents meeting with his father, he discovers a mysterious amulet who is about to change his life. Adam parent's are about to divorce, and his father seems to be interested in Gale, his teacher. Thing are getting complicated when Gale is revealed to be an FBI agent, who is following Adam. Two new students from California, Diana and Zane Hoffman, are having an instant connection with Adam, and after they both find amulets as well, they begin working together to solve the mysteries in their lives. As the season continues, Jamie Lloyd, a socially-rejected overweight student, joins the trio in their adventures, as he owns an amulet as well. The fifth and final main protagonist is Erika Smith, a rich orphan girl from Italy who initially isn't awared of her parents' fate. As the others, she also owns an amulet. During the first half of the season, the five kids are learning to use the powers of their amulets, each one of them manifests as controlling one of the five elements (Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Thunder), while defending themselves and their friends from constant attacks of Kitar and Brickman, two monsters from Murlonia who wish to take their amulets back to their rightful owner. During the second half of the season, Murlonia, a parallel universe where Kitar and Brickman came from, is introduced. In order to open a portal leading to Murlonia from Earth, a material named ''The Light is needed. Erika is the only one to possess it, as she received it as a gift from her friend Ayleen, who mysteriously disappeared afterwards. This makes Erika a target to a hostile organization named Woodstock Initiative, and especially Dr. Stewart who wish to use The Light for their own profit. Erika is eventually kidnapped after being betrayed by her superintendent and is taken to the old headquarters of Woodstock Initiative ''along with Kitar. At the season finale, the kids are joining forces with Brickman and the FBI in order to save Erika, but mostly fail as Dr. Stewart manages to take ''The Light and escape. Additionally, Zane's amulet is taken away and he appears to be dead. Characters Main Characters *Adam O'Connell *Matthew O'Connell *Gale Wattson *Max Woodstock *Diana Hoffman *Zane Hoffman *Erika Smith *David Norstein *Jamie Lloyd Recurring Characters *Theresa Hawkings *Sidney Wheeler *Rachel Ford-O'Connell *Katy O'Connell *Marilyn Hoffman *Mr. Hoffman *Luigi Antagonists *Kitar *Dr. Arnold Stewart *Brickman Future Characters who had Cameo Appearance *Ayleen (Italy Again and Puzzled (Part I); flashbacks only) *Leo (Puzzled (Part I) and Puzzled (Part II)) *Princess Nariko (Puzzled (Part II)) *Pyro (Fire vs. Ice) *Mr. McKinley (Divorcement; flashbacks only) *Peter Rasputin / "Colossus" (The Mission (Part I) and The Mission (Part II)) Episodes External Links Category:Seasons